An Undead Fate
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Uchiha Mikoto returns late to her clan's district to find it empty then when she sees blood on a window realizes that something happened. When she rushes home and searches for her son Sasuke, she's killed... only to wake up later as a zombie by a blond mute necromancer that she treated kindly earlier that night. Title will change later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And another story... yeah, this is pretty much the only way to clear my head. Now read the warning because I don't want to have to deal with anyone getting on my ass for whatever reason.

Warning: There will be... undead and certain _actions_ that you might not like. I don't like it, but I don't see anyway to do the pairing I'd like without going into _that_ area in this story.

But before you judge or decide to pull out the world's many creative insults book. I will always explain things in the story for certain things down the line. I will not explain _shit_ in an author's note unless I absolutely have to.

A/N 2: Now with that warning out of the way, you're probably thinking... what the hell or you've hit the back button. Trust me, you'll get the warning at _least_ half-way through the chapter. If you don't... send me a pm or review with what you don't get... and I'll explain it as... best as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this fanfiction, nor do I condone any actions within. This is a work of fiction and thus nothing is real... if you don't like it, tell somebody who wants to listen. (I don't, by the way)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoto caught sight a blond haired boy wearing makeshift metal plated armor on some of his torn up clothing, his name was at the top of her tongue but she couldn't remember it very clearly, he looked up at her with an emotionless face and for some reason she blushed, probably at being caught staring at him. "Excuse me," she said calmly and the boy just looked away from her and off to the side. _'Great, now I've made a strange atmosphere,'_ thought Mikoto seeing as he was going to be very difficult to try and talk to.

Mikoto got an idea, she walked into the store he was sitting in front of, she bought a few things and stepped outside. She walked over and stood next to the blond who looked at her again then she took out a small package of onigiri and handed it to him, "Here," she said hoping he'd be a bit more willing to _not_ outright blow her off like before.

The blond didn't take them but instead held up a notepad, _"Interesting,"_ stated the boy if she took the notepad as his only way of communicating, he removed the page and the next page said, _"Don't do it again."_

_'What's that mean?'_ thought Mikoto feeling a bit insulted by it, but noticed he was showing another page.

"_What kind of person are you?"_ asked the blond looking at her curiously as he held up the notepad.

Mikoto smile a little and answered, "What kind of person do you see?" She watched in mild amusement and confusion as he stood up and examined her closely then peered directly into her eyes. She watched as he thought on it for a couple more seconds then wrote down his reply then showed her.

"_No matter how I look, a kind yet mysterious woman."_ said the blond as he held it up for her with a blank face.

Mikoto laughed a little, "That's about right," she said finding his answer a little enjoyable and she noticed he had a very small and almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

After a few more minutes she had sat down next to him and they talked for a few hours, though in the end, he never said a word, though his right hand spoke a lot. Mikoto would never have thought that talking to a young boy could be so much fun. She finally remembered his name too, sort of. He actually told it to her then she remembered who he was, Uzumaki-Hellscythe Naruto.

Mikoto stood up once she realized how late it was and said, "Well then, if you're here by yourself this late, people aren't going to be happy, Naruto-kun. Goodbye."

Naruto held up his notepad and it said, _"Be careful."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoto arrived at her clan's district in a good mood, "Who know talking to someone could be so fun," she said happily then sighed, "I would have offered him to stay with me, but Fugaku and the others... they'd only cause problems for him." she added to herself softly. She knew that Naruto was Kushina's child, she was told the baby's name after all and they had the same surname. Though she also knew if she went out of her way to adopt him, it would fail and cause a lot of problems for the young boy.

After awhile she noticed the district streets were empty and while it was a little late at night, there would still be a couple people out then she saw it, splattered blood on a window. Her eyes went wide as she looked around and saw other windows here and there that had blood on them as well.

"Sasuke," she muttered before rushing to her house in hopes of whatever happened here didn't get her son.

She reached her house and ran inside, she didn't see any blood yet which was good, but she quickly decided not to get her hopes up as she continued to look from room to room and yet to find anyone. Finally after some quick searching of the front rooms, she opened the door to find her husband, Fugaku lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Before she could run over to him she felt something cold enter into and through her back and came out of her chest, it was a ninjato. It felt like an eternity before it was pulled out but once it was, she fell to the floor as her vision faded into darkness.

XxxxxX

"Don't die..." said an unfamiliar voice barely above a whisper, but it was all it took and the darkness Mikoto was enveloped in slowly disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Naruto, the blond haired boy she spent several hours talking to with the moon high in the night sky.

"I'm... alive?" she questioned confused, she looked down and saw her blouse had a small slit in it and still covered in blood.

Naruto shook his head and held up his notepad, _"You're dead,"_ it said and if he didn't have his usual emotionless look, she'd find it funny, but she was just confused, very confused then the blond flipped a page on the notepad, _"I just placed you in stasis,"_ he added staring into her eyes unblinking.

"Just... who are you, Naruto-kun?" she asked curiously, she believed his words, the ninjato that entered her _did_ kill her, she had felt it pierce her heart and now when she brought her hand to her chest, she didn't feel a heartbeat.

The blond wrote on the notepad then showed it to her again, _"Necromancer,"_ it had written on it.

"A... necromancer," she said blinking in a mixture of surprise disbelief and the blond nodded.

"What's this?" asked Mikoto noticing a black circle on the back of her hand, it looked like embers trying to light every so often.

Naruto held up his notepad after writing in it, _"It marks you as undead, but normal people don't know that,"_ he said before looking behind her,_ "I dragged him out here too."_ he wrote in the notepad then pointed behind her. Mikoto looked and saw her son lying on the ground with a cut in his shoulder but alive.

She was relieved to see her son relatively alright, then she heard someone odd, the sounds of hurried footsteps and as soon as she stood up, a small horde of Anbu was everywhere in sight. "H-hokage-sama," stammered the Uchiha Matriarch seeing the Sandaime in his battle armor shortly after the Anbu arrived.

"Mikoto?" said the Hokage surprised to see her, and more surprised when he noticed the wound, then he saw Naruto standing behind her and raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Um... Hello, Hokage-sama," replied Mikoto unsure of what else to say considering how awkward it was right now.

"_I've been in graveyard's more enjoyable the being near the two of you right now,"_ stated the blond's notepad when he held it up.

"Mikoto, do you know of anyone else who lived?" asked the Sandaime looking around wondering if any of the Anbu would find any other survivors.

"Only my son, Sasuke," she answered before looking at Naruto who shrugged and started writing in his notepad.

After a couple second he showed it to her, _"Go ahead, he already knows... it's why he gave me the funny look."_ stated the blond boy before he put the notepad and pen away in a pocket.

"I'm not a survivor, Hokage-sama," she said feeling quite odd about what she was going to say next, "I'm... dead, so I can't be counted as a survivor, though undead may be the correct term," she added trying to make it sound like it wasn't a problem, and failing horribly as Naruto still kept an emotionless expression and the Hokage didn't seem to be any different.

"I thought as much," said the Sandaime seriously, "I noticed the undead symbol on your hand, though Naruto's only ever resurrected a cat... never a person." He mused over his thoughts for a couple minutes before continuing, "Mikoto, you, Naruto and Sasuke will be taken to the hospital. Sasuke for his injury and anything else that might have happened to him. You and Naruto are going to see my personal doctor to give you a quick check-up."

"Why Naruto?" asked Mikoto curiously as the blond didn't _have_ to come with them.

Naruto tapped her on the arm and showed her his notepad, _"You're my servant."_ was written on it and she immediately glared at him, he flipped the page, _"It comes with being undead,"_ was written on the page causing her to sigh.

"Alright, let's go," she said resigning herself to going along with it for now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So most of your bodily functions still work, but you don't have a pulse, chakra and you'll no longer appear any older, though the most fascinating thing is although you're... dead, your body shows no sign of decomposure," stated the Hokage's personal medic looking at the Uchiha Matriarch whom he was ordered to give a check-up on and he was thoroughly enjoying it, especially from a medical standpoint. It was somewhat of a shame he'd never be able to speak about it, but then again what could he do, at least she wasn't going around and trying to eat people like fictional zombies did.

"So I can still eat?" questioned Mikoto curiously, considering she was dead, that was quite a confusing issue.

"You can still eat and go to the bathroom, it'll all function normally, you'll digest food and everything... It's very odd but fascinating too," replied the medic reassuring her that his findings were all correct or as correct as they could be as she _was_ the first talking _dead_ person he'd ever given a check-up on.

"Anything bad aside from losing my chakra?" she asked wondering about the negative side of being dead.

"Not that I can see," he answered seriously, "The Sharingan and jutsu are impossible, but since your body is no longer limited like a living human, you can use a hundred percent of your strength or more and probably even beat Gai in taijutsu."

"This is confusing," she muttered unsure if being a zombie was a good thing or a bad thing.

"The pro's outweigh the con's from what I can see at the moment, Mikoto-sama," said the medic calmly, "Though with you being the only... zombie, I don't have anything to go off of."

Mikoto turned her head seeing a familiar notepad at the side of her vision, _"Avoid sunlight or you'll shrivel up to a husk,"_ it said and Mikoto frowned not liking that mental image at all.

"Ah, Naruto has a good point," said the medic nodding as he realized in at least _some_ ways, she was still a corpse, "Sunlight will probably dry your body into a mummy-like state. So you probably want to avoid getting in direct sunlight. I'd suggest clothing to cover your body, head and everything else or only come outside when it's cloudy, raining or at night time."

"I see," said Mikoto not minding too much about that, she still had clothes that could do the job and keep her out of the sun.

"The Hokage will be back shortly to speak with you," replied the medic politely, before handing her the folder he had, "I'm sure Hokage-sama would want that kept very _private_, so you and he can decide what to do with it. I'll be going now." he added before bowing and leaving the room.

"_Don't worry too much about sunlight,"_ stated Naruto showing his notepad once again, _"The more you're in it, the more your body will get used to it and you won't end like a mummy."_ he added before staring at the wall with his usual expression.

"Do you know anything about why my body is acting like it's still alive?" she asked as he _was_ the one who revived her after all. It was natural for her to ask such a question to him.

"_Yes,"_ replied Naruto holding up his notepad to her again, he flipped the page, _"But I'm not telling."_ he had what she'd call an amused smirk and twitched. She's normally ask why but she figured it was a secret if he wasn't going to tell her right now.

"Now to just wait for the Hokage to come back," she said before getting comfortable in the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I'm going to have an amusing day when I wake up I think... considering I can probably guess what _some_ reviews are going to be like...

The pairing is NarutoxMikoto.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I got positive reviews, which honestly I wasn't expecting but I'm happy to be proven wrong here. Now since I have a couple asking about and I'm pretty sure you all have your thoughts and such about a Necromancer... well here are Naruto's or rather... his 'main' ability and a couple sub-abilities under it. (They're more or less an exact copy of Eu's from Kore wa Zombie)

Reality Warping: Naruto's primary ability is the power to tamper the string of fate and alter reality. Whatever he says can become reality, with no certain limits to his powers except for his resistance to the side effects of using his powers. Naruto also experiences sever pain when his magic is activated, and should he die, his magic will continue to exist.

(Basically, if he dies, Mikoto will still be a zombie until the end of time.)

Applications of the Reality Warping powers are:

Resurrection – Self explanatory but it's unknown if there are any restrictions or limits of this ability.

Death Affliction – By saying the word "Die" Naruto is able to instantly kill a person. However, using his powers in this way, he experiences extreme pain.

Healing – He has the ability to heal the wounds of others, but it also comes with a side effect that he also suffers the pain of the person he heals. (But he can heal fatal wounds where a medic wouldn't even try)

Those are all of his abilities... until I come up with some.

Warning: I probably should have put this in the first chapter warning, but eh... forgot. Now, if anyone has problems with... say someone pulling out another person's eyeball out of the socket and acting dark and cruel... well don't read or just skip parts like that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Legend

"_The words Naruto writes on his notepad"_

"Regular talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_**Biju talking..."**_ when they're using the big scary voice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoto looked over at Naruto who was swaying from side to side as he looked more bored than he usually did, if it was possible. He stopped which made her confused then the door opened revealing the Hokage walking in, now in his robes. "Unfortunately, the council somehow got wind that you were still... alive, Mikoto. They're demanding that you come to the meeting room," said the Hokage calmly though he did look quite annoyed, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. As a retired shinobi and a normal civilian despite that you're apart of the Uchiha clan, you can't be ordered by anyone, even me to go to this meeting."

Naruto held up his notepad which said, _"That's my call,"_ he flipped the page, _"And I couldn't care less if they were begging let alone demanding. Can we go yet?"_ he asked staring at the Sandaime.

"Right... this is going to take a lot of getting used too," muttered the Hokage sighing, "But you're going to need to take her own feeling into account, Naruto. Servant or not, she can think for herself."

"No, it's fine," stated Mikoto gently, "I didn't want to have to deal with them right now anyway... and if it wasn't for Naruto-kun... I wouldn't be here right now, but I'd like to go see how Sasuke is doing."

"_I'm heading home,"_ wrote Naruto before leaving the room.

Once the door closed the Hokage relaxed, "So you really don't mind that you're... dead and you're his servant?" he asked curiously and a bit in disbelief to the Uchiha Matriarch.

Mikoto laughed gently at the question before she said, "Not particularly. Naruto-kun is a kind young boy, I figured that much out when he and I spoke before... I was killed. I don't think he'll tell me to do anything extreme... and even if he does, I do owe him for this second chance so it'll depend on what he says."

"Quite optimistic, aren't you?" questioned the Hokage a little intrigued on how she viewed the blond.

"Well... when you're dead, being not optimistic makes it pretty pointless," she replied shrugging, "I mean I'm already dead so it probably can't get any worse than it is. Though I wonder how Sasuke is going to take all of this..."

"Well about Sasuke," said the Sandaime frowning, "The injury on his shoulder was easily healed, but he's in a coma for the moment. The medics think he'll wake up from it in a few days. So he's not in any immediate danger and it'll give you some time to think on how to explain what you want to tell him for when he does wake up and start asking questions. I won't keep you any longer though, you may go... and be sure to keep your files well hidden."

"Right," said Mikoto holding the folder tightly in her hands.

"If you don't have a place to put it safely... Naruto might have a place, he does disappear from time to time that I've noticed," added Hiruzen before stepping out of the room, Mikoto walking out behind him then going their separate ways.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat in an empty room, it was dark and he didn't bother turning on any lights, his eyes followed behind a red cat with a ribbon on its ear, _'Ah, Tora escaped again. Not very surprising though I think every genin in Konoha will curse me since it's a zombie now.'_ thought Naruto as the cat continued on its way to... where ever it was going. He shrugged before lying down and going to sleep.

XxxxxX

After sitting next to her son for a few hours in the hospital, Mikoto returned to her district and now it felt like a ghost town as she walked back to her house. Anbu and other shinobi had probably already cleaned up the blood and moved the bodies to be examined at the hospital.

She opened the door to her house and walked inside, it smelled of different chemicals, probably the ones used to remove the blood. Mikoto was about to head to the bedroom to sleep when she noticed something lying in the corner of the room, she walked closer to it and saw it was Naruto curled into ball and asleep on the floor.

Mikoto left for a couple minutes before returning and placing a blanket over the mute blond before heading to her own bed. She could pick him up but she didn't want to accidentally wake him either, so making sure he was somewhat comfortable was a decent compromise.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next day

XxxxxX

Mikoto woke up later than she usually did, she sighed as she pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, she took a quick glance at the mirror and stopped. Her eyes were different, at least a little. They were still dark but they lacked the any sign of life in them. _'This is another thing from being being dead... isn't?'_ she questioned herself mentally before continuing with her morning rituals, _'That would explain why the Sharingan wouldn't work even if I had chakra... my eyes probably consider themselves dead.'_ she added sighing.

When she walked out into the living room she saw Naruto was awake and leaning against the doorway outside and staring up at the sky, "Good morning," she said kindly as she walked over to him.

Naruto held up his notepad without looking at her and it said, _"I'm hungry."_ It also had a small picture of a chibi-like Naruto with what looked like his stomach rumbling.

Mikoto sweatdropped before she walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, she had a feeling in the back of her head that this was going to be a normal thing. After a few minutes since she started cooking she heard what sounded like something hitting the floor and came out to see what it was.

When she returned to the living room she saw four Anbu walking into the house and Naruto who looked like he was just thrown into the wall, "I said, _move it_ demon brat," said the lead Anbu before looking at Mikoto, "You're _ordered_ to the council meeting, Mikoto-san. We are here to escort you there," he added coldly before he grabbed her arm only seconds later for his arm to be crushed by a smaller hand grabbing a hold of the Anbu's wrist causing the man to cry out in pain. _"Nobody touches my_ _property! Mikoto is my servant; therefore, she is my property!"_ stated Naruto holding up his notepad as he stared at the Anbu with a blank look despite keeping a vice-like grip on the Anbu's wrist.

"T-Taicho, don't piss off the brat," warned one of the other Anbu in a scared tone, "He killed the last people who pissed him off and you just _kicked _him into a wall. If he isn't yet, he's pretty fucking close to it."

"I'll go to the council when _I'm_ ready," said Mikoto smiling though she was twitching ready to pound their asses into the ground at a second's notice. No one treated her like second-hand trash and she wasn't about to let anyone start. Naruto let of the Anbu who whimpered once he was free, "Let them know that for me, will you?" she added sweetly which made all four Anbu take a few steps back, getting quite scared of her.

"H-hai," stammered one of the Anbu before the three grabbed their _leader_ and disappeared faster than humanly possible.

"_Impressive... I thought I was the only one who could scare them,"_ stated Naruto holding up his notepad for her to read, he flipped the page, _"Now where's breakfast?"_

Mikoto turned around and Naruto peered around her to see black smoke coming from the kitchen, "Uh oh," she said realizing she had left it alone for too long and quickly ran into the kitchen to stop it from burning down the kitchen.

_'Well Ichiraku Ramen is open in an hour,'_ he thought simply as he walked into the kitchen to watch the dark haired woman deal with the burning food get the kitchen in order. He wanted to try a normal breakfast for once but apparently there had to be _other_ plans this morning. _'I suppose those morons will get their meeting sooner than they expected...'_ he added before taking a seat by the table and waiting for Mikoto to finish.

After five minutes passed Mikoto came with what looked like charcoal on a plate, "Breakfast... didn't survive..." she said frowning as she looked at it, "Apparently there _is_ a first time for everything... do you think those Anbu are nearby?" she asked giving off a dark aura.

Naruto held up his notepad and it said, _"No... and you've never failed at cooking before?"_

"No... I haven't," she answered annoyed, "Usually no one ever comes to talk with me. It's usually... Fugaku so I'm always in the kitchen when I'm cooking."

"_Well then we can eat out and we might as well go to that meeting or you're going to have more visitors,"_ stated the notepad before the blond stood up.

"Did you... really kill people?" she asked somewhat concerned and curious, he was only eight or nine years old but she did see that he was a lot more mature for his age.

Naruto wrote in the notepad and showed it to her, _"I have."_ He put it in his pocket and left the house heading to to the Hokage to go to the meeting, uninterested in continuing the conversation beyond that point.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why is _it_ here?" asked one of the council members eying Naruto as were many of the others with disdain and contempt.

Naruto wrote in his notepad and held it up, _"I was bored and wanted to say hello."_ Several of the clan heads were snickering quietly after having read it. You could feel the sarcasm in the words even though the blond had his usual blank look.

"He's here because I'm here," answered Mikoto finding Naruto's reply quite amusing, "Since the others of my clan were killed and I was nearly killed myself. Naruto-kun saved my life and I'm his servant now. So whatever you have to tell me, you have to tell him."

_'Might promote her from servant to mouthpiece,'_ thought Naruto as she was saying what he was more or less thinking. It would save him notepad's if he had someone to speak for him, he scowled as he silently continued to think on it.

"Now what was so important that I had to come here? I still have to plan my clan's funerals and everything else, not to mention I need some time to mourn my husband," said Mikoto seriously as she stared at them unhappily.

Homura cleared his throat and replied, "A few things... The eyes that have developed the Sharingan in your clansmen, we'd like them to be removed and preserv-"

"Unacceptable," stated Mikoto firmly, interrupting the man, "I won't allow you to soil and deface their bodies."

"But Mikoto-sama, the Sharingan could transplanted into other shinobi within Konoha, why waste the potential power?" questioned a councilman not seeing any problem with that.

Naruto held his notepad that said, _"Not only are the eyes one of the first things to decay when someone dies. You risk blinding the person those eyes are going into for life since they started to decay"_ he had to flip pages to continue his words but the head medical advisor was nodding, agreeing with the blond.

"He has a point..." muttered the medical advisor frowning, he was against the thought of attempting such a transplant, even if Mikoto allowed such a thing, the chances of any succeeding was very slim.

"But Hatake had his eye transplanted," stated another civilian pointing out the obvious that many others knew.

Mikoto sighed, "I don't care if he has, the situation was different and I will not allow you to desecrate the bodies of my clansmen. Is _that_ all?" she asked with her tone warning anyone to dare and bring it up again.

"It isn't. Now the next... issue and I'm sure everyone else will agree with my on this is _why_ are you a servant to _it_?" asked Koharu glaring at daggers at Naruto who wrote something on his notepad then showed it. On the paper was a chibi-version of him sticking his tongue out at at the elderly woman that Mikoto found amusing.

"That isn't your business," answered Mikoto calmly before continuing, "Anything else because I don't like it when people _waste_ my time."

There was silence for a few moments before Danzo spoke up, "Apparently not, Mikoto-sama. I apologize for... _these_ two having you come here during your time of mourning. You have my sincere condolences." He bowed politely before leaving the room.

_'At least one person has manners,'_ thought Mikoto sourly before turning around and leaving the room a couple steps behind Naruto who was already out the door.

"_Now let's go eat,"_ stated Naruto holding his notepad before they started walking.

"Does it bother you that people refer to you as... _it_?" asked Mikoto curiously, it was hard to know what the blond was thinking having an emotionless face no matter what. Though she noticed that he expressed himself with little picture's.

"_Not really,"_ he said holding up his notepad, he flipped the page, _"I have nothing to prove to anyone. Let them think what they want." _Mikoto frowned as she looked at the young boy, no one his age should be living like they were an old adult, but she couldn't change it and even if she tried, she doubt it would do anything but bother the blond.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And here's the second chapter.

Now as I forget 99% of the time and apparently now just remembered. I have my skype name on my profile if anyone wants to ask any questions or whatever and don't want to wait for me to answer a pm or review. (Should be easier for anon reviewers if they want to ask anything as well.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Apparently giving Naruto the "Death Affliction" power made a few people stop reading... and yes though that power inevitably makes him able to kill anyone, no matter who with little effort.

Honestly, if he change the very fabric of the world, the ability to kill anything is pretty pathetic reason to stop reading. Makes me believe that you all think I'm like most of the amateurs who go around and make Naruto god without good reason. (And he's MUTE because of it, if he wanted to use the powers he'd be talking and king of the world right now)

You should think if he 'can' do all that, why hasn't he yet? That's what should grab your interest. He has those powers yet he doesn't use them. At the very least you can give me a chance to show you I won't have this end up like a few hundred other fics. (and if I do, at least it'll be entertaining)

And just because he has those abilities does not mean that I'll ever have him use it unless it's someone who's extremely hard to kill. (Hidan, Kukazu, Madara... that black monster thing in the Blood prison movie and such) But it does have it's drawbacks.

He feels pain some of you think it's an easy trade-off but it isn't. The _pain_ he'd be feeling is enough pain to drive others insane. The other drawback is that _anyone_ who hears him say that, dies as well. So he can't go saying it near anyone else.

And no Masou-Shoujo... so stop asking. Those things cause more problems than anything else and the Narutoverse has enough shit wrong with it. We do not need a Masou-Shoujo popping up and making it ten times worse. (maybe in a later chapter though once we deal with other things)

A character or a few will appear from Kore wa zombie. I might have one appear in this chapter as well, if not, it'll be the next chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto looked over at Mikoto who had this irritated scowl on her face and held up his notepad, _"Problem?"_ it said causing her to look at him.

"I'm tired though I only woke up around two hours ago and my skin and mouth feel dry as a desert," replied Mikoto who was looking worse for wear.

Naruto poked his head outside of the ramen stall and looked in Mikoto's direction and noticed the sunlight hitting the back of her legs, he brought his head back in, wrote on his notepad and showed her, _"Pull your legs into the stall. Your body is feeling that way because you're in the sun. Once you're completely in the shade, you'll be fine after awhile."_ read the notepad and Mikoto looked down at her legs to see sunlight on them and quickly moved them out of it.

"Here ya go, Naruto," said Ayame handing the blond a small fist-sized ball causing Mikoto to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Naruto leaned down to the floor and had the ball roll out of the stall, she was about to say something when Naruto shook his head. After a couple seconds she heard a few loud crashes, screaming and a lot of things breaking.

Mikoto looked out of the stall, having her hand keep the sun out of her eyes and found Homura and Koharu lying on the ground with a lot of smashed and destroyed fruit laying around and on them. She pulled her head back into the stall and asked, "How did you know they were there or _that_ would happen?" she asked finding it very strange he actually got _both_ of them without even trying or knowing if they were there or not.

"_Secret."_ stated the blond's notepad and there was a chibi version of him with a smirk on his face too.

"It's not a secret," said Ayame rolling her eyes at the notepad, "Those two always walk this way at the same time so it isn't hard to plan something simple, yet destructive... and every time Naruto decides to get them, he does and with the same trick too. Last time I think they were tarred and feathered though."

"You're in on it too?" asked Mikoto seeing the girl had no shame in revealing Naruto's schemes.

"A little... I just give him the balls when it's the right time, other than that. It's all him," answered Ayame happily then laughed a little, "But it is fun every time it happens."

Mikoto shook her head, it looked like Ayame was the _helpful_ sister who aided the little sibling and Naruto was the prankster. "Are you finished, Naruto-kun?" asked Mikoto seeing the small stack of empty bowls next to him, somehow the blond could eat fast and yet silently too, it was creepy. He looked at her and nodded before paying Ayame and her father.

"_Let's go back,"_ said Naruto holding up his notepad before leaving the stall. Mikoto was a bit confused as to why he'd want to return to her house but shrugged. Sasuke was still in a coma, she'd visit him later in the day and she still had preparations to make for the rest of her clan and the latter she'd be doing in her house anyway so she didn't mind going home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto and Mikoto walked into her home, it was just as they left it though with how large it was and the outside, it felt... empty. _"I always wanted to tell Fugaku..."_ said a feminine voice in the shadows though it reverberated all around them.

"W-what? Fugaku-kun?" questioned Mikoto looking around wary and confused though Naruto didn't seem to be bothered in any way about the voice.

"_...that he was a real pain in the ass,"_ finished the voice in contempt, _"I was only nice and married him because of that contract, but he took it completely the wrong way and even raped me enthusiastically on our wedding night despite how much I screamed for him to stop."_

Mikoto frowned as she listened, that was a secret she _never_ told anyone, not even Kushina and she kept it buried in the back of her mind.

"_Who cares about the Uchiha clan, anyway?"_ questioned the voice scoffing at her own question, _"Konoha, the Uchiha clan, my children... I wish everything would just disappear."_

"W-who is this?" asked Mikoto looking at for the person who was speaking.

The was laughter then footsteps as a mirror image of Mikoto walked out of the shadows and into view, the only difference was that her eyes were a bright yellow, "It's so sad," stated the copy with a maniacal grin on her face, "I feel so sorry for myself. Everything in our life is a pain in the ass. Isn't that right, _me_?" asked the other Mikoto with a slight grin on her face.

"_My, my... there's two of you,"_ stated Naruto holding up his notepad so both Mikoto's could read it.

"Who... are you?" asked Mikoto staring at her other self and frightened by it.

"_I'm you," _answered the other Mikoto calmly, _"I know everything about you. And mourning for your clan's deaths? What a load of shit. You just say that so you can look the part of the grieving widow, but you're having a great time. What else is there to do in this shithole?"_

Mikoto cringed away from her other self, "That's not true," she said though she didn't look convincing of her own words any more than the other Mikoto was.

"_And it all went well. Hey, you're free from your husband, your clan and you just have to be little Naruto-kun's servant. It can't get better than that, could it?"_ stated the other Mikoto smugly as it stared back at her with an amused expression, _"With your entire family dead and you the matriarch of the clan of two people, you could finally control your own life."_ The other Mikoto started laughing shortly after speaking.

"W-who are you?! Why are you saying all of that?!" shouted Mikoto as all the words from the other Mikoto drove right into her core. Whether or not they were right, she wouldn't agree with her other self.

The other Mikoto smirked and replied, "I am a Shadow... the _true_ self. I am _your_ Shadow."

"Fuck you! I don't know you!" yelled Mikoto firmly as she took a step forward.

The other Mikoto laughed finding Mikoto's words hilarious and replied, "That's right! Say it again!" The other Mikoto extended her arms outward as an aura of black chakra appeared around her while she adopted an insane expression on her face.

"You're not me!" shouted Mikoto closing her eyes.

The other Mikoto laughed more then stopped as she said, "Yeah, that's right. I'm _me_ now." and within a couple seconds transformed into small wingless dragon, though Naruto would argue that it looked like a large scaly lizard, "I'm not you anymore, see?" added the black scaly beast before flinging its tail at Mikoto.

Mikoto found herself face first into the floor as Naruto had ran into her making her barely dodge the beast's tail, then felt the blond's weight disappear and looked in time to see the eight year old kick the dragon in the neck and knocking it back a few steps, before jumping off and landing to which the dragon attempted to step on him but he jumped away before he became a pancake.

"N-No way," muttered Mikoto as she stared at the floor, "She's nothing like me."

She heard something land near her, it was Naruto's notepad and it said, _"That thing came from you, though."_

"Bullshit!" she shouted closing her eyes.

The other Mikoto laughed as it was using its front claws and tails keeping Naruto at bay as he was now wielding a scythe, "You put on a good show of being a good housewife and mother because you're so terrified of being alone!" It went to strike at her but Naruto jumped in front of her stopping the attack from reaching her.

"No!" shouted Mikoto not believing a word the other her was saying, "You're not me! I don't know you!" Mikoto stood up turned to run out of the door but as soon as she opened the door, the other transformed her was there ready to kill her, it's tail slammed into her and sent her back into the house and slamming into Naruto hitting the floor. Though unlike her, Naruto quickly recovered and stood in front of her while she laid still a little dazed on the floor.

Naruto looked around the room and saw the shadows stretching and becoming larger, _'She's attracting other shadows,'_ he thought not liking that fact one bit, _'If this isn't over soon, this will be difficult.'_ he added mentally before he charged the over-grown lizard and swung his scythe at it only for the other Mikoto to grab hold of it and throw him on the ground where he slid until he met a wall

"_I know everything about you! I know how pathetic you really are!"_ stated the other Mikoto finding enjoyment out of torturing the real Mikoto emotionally.

"I'll just have Mikoto do it," stated a familiar voice to her, it was Fugaku's.

"Your wife?" questioned another voice, one she didn't recognize.

"The Hokage will never suspect her trying to kill him and she wouldn't know that she did it either," replied Fugaku in a smug tone, "If she's caught before or after, they'll kill her but we'll be fine. After all, we have no idea she intended to kill the Hokage." he added before the two men started laughing.

"_You knew your worth in your clan, you were less than the crap they wiped off their shoes,"_ stated her other self seriously, _"But you played the part of the good wife well."_

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Mikoto before covering her ears so she didn't have to listen anymore. The other Mikoto took advantage and leaped out of its spot to crush her underneath its weight only for Naruto to grab it by the tail from behind and throw it through the wall in a different direction.

"_You talked to Naruto-kun because you're sick of playing the good housewife and living with these bastards!"_ stated her other self who came back still maintaining the smug sense of superiority, _"You wanted to live your own life!"_

"You're wrong!" shouted Mikoto as the other her was bringing her claws down to rip her into shreds and the next thing she knew she was punched by something smaller and fell to the ground but away from the claws

"Ow!" muttered Mikoto before looking at what did it.

She saw Naruto staring at his hand then he showed her his notepad that said, _"Oops. Wrong person."_

"What gives?" asked Mikoto wondering why he hit her instead of the black scaled dragon-like thing.

Naruto wrote in his notepad again then showed her, _"Grow up already. She isn't leaving until she kills you all the way or you acknowledge that she is you. She is what you ignored in life, your feelings and thoughts you hid from everyone... including yourself."_

Mikoto looked away from the blond in shame, though she could now hear the two of them fighting each other, "I knew... it wasn't lying," she said quietly, "but I was ashamed so I didn't want to admit it. Once I married Fugaku... I had to change the way I acted. Even I think I'm fake and annoying, but my feelings for my _husband_ and my clan are as she said." She looked at her other self, "That thing's a part of me... huh?" she added frowning as she stood up, "I suppose when it's all put together... she's right."

The other Mikoto screamed out in pain as it seemed to blur all over the place, "No! Shut up, you bitch!" roared her other self.

Naruto saw an opening and said, "On the floor, you!" The other Mikoto burst into shadows and once the disappeared, the normal other Mikoto was standing there instead of the over-grown lizard and laid on the grown, bound to the floor by an unknown force.

Mikoto walked over to her other self and said, "You're me... and I'm you." Her other self gave an amused smirk before giving her a single nod and vanishing. She looked over at Naruto who was holding his head as he was on his knees reeling in pain, but wasn't making a sound though he looked to be in immense pain.

By the time she got over to him, he stopped and showed her the notepad, _"That was fun... DON'T do it again."_

"What was that?" asked Mikoto wondering if he knew.

"_Your true self,"_ he answered showing her his notepad, then flipped the page _"It's hard to explain, but if she killed you. You'd be in the underworld right now and I'd be out of a servant."_ He flipped the page again, _"Tora's true self was more docile... though it's a cat, it accepted it's other self immediately... after I hit it... kinda like you."_

"And you didn't think to _warn_ me of it?!" Mikoto asked glaring at him angrily.

Naruto shook his head before writing in his notepad then showed her when he finished, _"You wouldn't learn from it if I did tell you and then it would reappear sometime later. I'm going to sleep now..."_ he added before standing up and going to find a cold dark corner to lay in.

"Thank you," said Mikoto quietly realizing that he kept silent in order for her to accept her other self without any doubts or faking it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I actually writing this chapter and Naruto spoke... to put how it feels... slam your fingers in a car door the imagine that pain coming from every fiber of your being. I think that's a good example.

To those who didn't get why Mikoto and her other half fought. I had an explanation... but I forgot it. Hmmm... in a sense, when she's dead, she'd have to acknowledge the things that happened in life or never pass on. Her other half was... like a ghost or something.

And the entire fight was contained around Mikoto's house and the black lizard-like dragon wasn't big enough to attract attention.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A reviewer or two have misunderstood Naruto's powers a tad. So in case anyone else has as well... Naruto's powers do not affect him at all. (aside from the pain they incur on him) There.

And in this chapter since she didn't pop up in the last chapter, the character I'd like to introduce will appear here. (And I lied, it won't be the character I originally had in mind)

I also finally created a twitter. I'll be using that to let you guys know before time when I update (at least 5 minutes before I upload it) or if I put a fanfic on hold or something. So I don't clutter my A/N's with them or do unnecessary chapters. (Yeah I'm finally coming out of the proverbial rock I've been under for a couple years) (On profile, like most things are)

Also I'm sorry Naruto's mute, but... _my story_. I rarely change _anything_ in my stories unless someone gives me a good reason to do so or... I like the idea/suggestion.

Which is why this is no longer exclusively Naruto and Mikoto. I'm easily influenced in regards to the pairing... which is why you might find that all my fanfics are NarutoxHarem's. (I was tempted to add a female OC Uchiha or a femsasuke. I still am tempted to do it, but won't... for now. I make no promises for the future though)

On a sidenote: Why the hell are a shitload of NaruSasu fanfics coming out en-mass again? Did I miss something in canon again? -_- I can't even find good fanfics anymore. (so I'm going to enjoy this fanfic of mine far more thoroughly and I'm sure some of you can guess how...) For those who don't know... I _really_ dislike Sasuke. *insert demonic laugh here*

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few days passed since Mikoto dealt with her... shadow. She had taken care of the funerals for her entire clan, kept an eye on Sasuke. Though what her shadow said about her thoughts on her children and clan were... clear she couldn't just _stop_ being there for her son, she wasn't that cruel.

Aside from those two things she stayed within her district... doing whatever demand Naruto had for her, which oddly was only to make food when he was hungry. Mikoto had honestly though that being his servant would be hard or degrading but it wasn't and she actually didn't mind being the blond's servant.

They usually talked through most of the day, though why his notepad never ran out of paper was something she found odd, but returning from the dead was odd so she didn't question it too much either.

Right now she was heading to the hospital to bring Sasuke home as he had woken from his coma the day before and had to be kept overnight to make sure nothing was wrong, "Try not to raid the kitchen while I'm gone," joked Mikoto as she had caught the blond several times in the kitchen though he couldn't cook for squat as he had wanted to learn and even _with_ supervision, the food he created was utterly horrifying.

"_Very funny,"_ stated Naruto holding his notepad up at her, he flipped the page, _"I'll be in the garden out back."_ He added before standing up and heading there. Mikoto slid the door closed and headed toward the hospital.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto spent the next hour sitting on the back porch looking at Mikoto's garden that was in very good condition, in his opinion this was probably the most peaceful place within Konoha. "Naruto-kun?" called out Mikoto voice, she was back from the hospital it seemed.

A few minutes passed silently and then the dark haired matriarch had found him with a boy around his age following behind her, "W-what's _he_ doing here?!" half-shouted the boy pointing at the blond.

Naruto wrote in his notepad quickly before holding it up, _"I'm admiring the garden, what does it look like... duck head."_

Mikoto cracked a smile seeing what the blond wrote but the boy only got angrier, "Sasuke, stop it," she said calmly but kindly, "Naruto-kun is _my_ guest and you'll treat him as such. If you don't... prepare to be unable to sit for any period of time."

"H-hai," stammered the dark haired boy getting the threat loud and clear.

"Good... now introduce yourself, _politely_," said Mikoto sweetly though both boys knew the other meaning behind her words which was 'Do as I say or else.' Naruto found it amusing and quite interesting while Sasuke looked like he was scared, never having seen his mother act that way before.

Sasuke scowled at the blond and said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke... nice to meet you."

_'Must be painful,'_ thought Naruto seeing that the boy was forcing the words out of his mouth, he wrote in his notepad then held it up, _"Uzumaki Naruto."_ was written on the notepad then he put it in a pocket and returned to looking out at the garden.

"Alright Sasuke, you can do as like you, but I want you inside before dinner," said Mikoto looking at her son.

"Can you help me train, Kaa-sama?" asked Sasuke looking at the matriarch hopefully.

Mikoto frowned and answered, "I can help you with taijutsu, the equipment you'll use as a ninja, but I won't help you with any jutsu."

"Eh... why not?" asked Sasuke dismayed that he wouldn't be able to get any help with jutsu.

Mikoto sighed and answered, "Because I can't use chakra anymore. Since our clan was massacred, I can no longer use my chakra though if it wasn't for Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be here at all." Sasuke looked at her oddly before looking at the mute blond and getting more confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked wondering what the blond did.

"Well... I was attacked but I only survived because Naruto-kun found me and healed me," answered Mikoto lying through every fiber of her being, but her son didn't need to know any other details beyond what she just said, either did anyone else for that matter. _'And if he doesn't like Naruto-kun now, he's going to downright hate the young boy if I mention I'm his servant now...'_ she thought picturing how _that_ would go over with her son, _'Fugaku's tormenting me from beyond the grave...'_ she added mentally.

Mikoto noticed Naruto holding up his notepad and read, _"Be back for lunch."_

Mikoto giggled finding it amusing that the blond _still_ only thought of his stomach and said "Yes, I know. I'll be back to make you lunch, if I didn't you'd burn down the kitchen or make some sort of cooking monstrosity."

"Oi!" shouted Sasuke angrily before grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt, "Don't tell my kaa-san what to do! We're Uchiha we do-" He was cut off by being grabbed and thrown to the floor. The next thing the boy knew his mother was on top of him with a kunai to his throat. "K-kaa-sama?" stammered the dark haired boy scared to his core.

"Don't touch him," growled Mikoto glaring at Sasuke with a small amount of killing intent leaking off her. _'W-what the hell am I doing?'_ she thought a second later realizing what was happening, _'How did _this_ happen,'_ she added before standing up and quickly putting the kunai in her hand away, "S-sorry Sochi, I don't know what came over me. I must still be a bit cautious since the massacre, please don't make any swift movements around me for awhile. Just... give me a couple minutes and we can go and start you on some light training."

Sasuke quickly nodded before running out of the room, with the intent to calm down and he was scared as hell of his mother at the moment.

Mikoto looked at Naruto and asked, "W-why did I do that?"

Naruto took a couple minutes to write in his notepad then showed her, _"As my servant, you're also my guard and apparently, you're very protective too. I wonder if you'll react the same if someone attempts to shake my hand."_

Mikoto grimaced, the blond had a point she did go a bit far for what just happened, "I should go apologize to Sasuke and explain things a bit more clearly when he's got a chance to... calm down from what just happened."

Naruto wrote in his notepad then showed it to her, _"Why not just explain that you're my servant. I doubt he'll be happy but it'll help explain things."_

"He'll try and kill you," replied Mikoto without hesitation, she knew exactly how her son would take that news, "His father and the rest of the clan has... forced Sasuke to think like he does. He'll never accept that an Uchiha should ever be a servant of someone else and he'll constantly try to kill you so I'm not your servant."

Naruto frowned as he wrote again and showed her the notepad again, _"If he ever attempts killing me. I'll kill him."_ Mikoto looked at his eye and winced seeing they looked far colder than usual.

"I... I see," she muttered surprised the blond would say that in front of her, "I'll be back later, alright." He nodded and returned to looking outside. Mikoto stepped out of the room and went to find Sasuke to... explain as best she could and give him some training like he asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Five Years Later

XxxxxX

Naruto fidgeted as he readjusted his armor for the twelfth time so far today, _'When is Onee-chan going to come and bring the new set,' _he thought as his five year old armor was starting to become more of a nuisance than it was helping him.

In the last five years, he didn't do much, the only thing he did was what he did when he first start living with Mikoto and her son. While he and Mikoto were closer than five years ago, Sasuke didn't like him at all.

A couple years ago, Mikoto stopped helping Sasuke train for two reasons. The first was the poor kid was bent on revenge, killing his elder brother who apparently caused the massacre and to kill him as Mikoto had explained that she was Naruto's servant a year after the massacre which Sasuke had taken it exactly as she had thought he would.

Mikoto had told him she would not help him in either of the tasks, which made the boy possibly lose a few screws in his head and now Sasuke only ever grunted when around either of them. Naruto could tell that it bothered Mikoto but he stayed out of it. It was Mikoto choice in the matter and he wouldn't interfere.

A few months ago he discovered he could speak telepathically to Mikoto, it scared the Uchiha Matriarch more than it did Naruto as she heard a voice when she was cleaning one time and freaked out only for both of them to discover that she could hear him and the other way around. It was creepy at first but they got used to it. Though he discovered he could only speak telepathically to her and no one else.

He looked up hearing running in the hallway, the door slid open, it was Mikoto and she looked far paler than usual and a little freaked out, _"What?"_ he asked wondering what got her all flustered.

"T-t-there's..." she stammered before looking over her shoulder, she moved to the side to reveal a young red haired woman holding a large case on her back with one arm, she had a gentle, soft smile as she looked at him, "A ghost... here." continued Mikoto knowing this woman knowing she _shouldn't_ be alive.

_'Ah, Onee-chan,'_ wrote in his notepad as he showed them, _'Why do you call her a ghost? You know someone like her?'_ he asked and while he did find it... somewhat fun to see Mikoto act like she was, it was a bit concerning.

"Yes, I know her... That's... Uzumaki Kushina," muttered the Uchiha Matriarch staring at the redhead with a torrent of emotions inside of her, "She's... your mother."

The redhead smiled gently at her, "He knows, Miko-chan, but he likes to think of me as an elder sister and I don't mind it."

"_She's the second strongest soldier in the Underworld,"_ said Naruto speaking to Mikoto, he concentrated for a moment, _"Onee-chan, can you hear me?"_ he asked curiously to the redhead.

"It's been years since I heard your voice, I suppose this is an... odd loophole regarding your powers, but it seems to work," answered Kushina as she laid the case she was carrying onto the floor, "Shall we change your armor?" she asked looking at him with a small smile and a gentle expression.

Mikoto found Kushina to be a bit odd, she didn't remember the redhead being _this_ kind, not even to Minato, the redhead always had this aggressiveness to her, not in a bad way, but this was... new to say the least.

"You've... changed," said Mikoto looking at her old friend as she removed the blond's small armor and replacing it with armor appropriate to his size.

"Dying does a lot to a person and Naruto-kun specifically chose me as one of his Servants, as both his mother and servant, the very least I can do is be kind to him," replied Kushina nearly finished changing her son's armor, she'd done a couple times before already and it wasn't hard to change it all out again for her, "And given his powers... he deserves any kindness someone can give him." After a few more minutes, she finished then hugged the blond teen afterward having missed him for the years he was gone.

"_Don't start thinking that the other has alternative motives,"_ said Naruto seriously as he looked at both of them, _"Nee-chan can do as she likes, just as you can Mikoto."_

Kushina stood up, "Excuse us, Naruto-kun," she said before dragging Mikoto out of the room and into the hallway. "Whatever you're attempting to do. Stop it," she growled at the dark haired woman, "He already considers himself to be a monster as do many others, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure he knows that there people who _still_ care about him despite his powers."

"What do you mean?" questioned Mikoto confused on why the blond considered himself a monster, let alone why anyone else would.

"Necromancers... Their power can change reality in an instant and once they die, their magic will still exist until the end of time. Naruto resurrected you as a zombie, you're alive by his magic so you may only pass on by his magic. When he dies, you will continue to exist... just as I will," stated Kushina narrowing her eyes at Mikoto, "And no, he will not kill us. He hates death and the very thought of anything dying and that's why I decided I'll get my hands as bloody as I have to, for his sake."

"Why... does he hate death?" asked Mikoto as a lot of kids Naruto's age never thought about it.

"Because... he can feel the death of anyone around him as if it was his own," answered Kushina quietly.

"_And because if you die, it's over."_ stated Naruto having been listening in to their conversation, _"Your past and future disappear in the blink of an eye..."_ The door to the room Naruto was in slid open and he went somewhere else in the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Not much to say here at the end... but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, here's this chapter. Now originally I did not intend for this to be a darknaruto fic... but after a long... series of questions and finally getting my brain working on this fanfic again... I can't resist the call of evil anymore and you know what they say, right?

Evil... always finds a way.

Also, to simplify something. Naruto only experiences pain when he: Speaks and uses his power to kill someone. (This was never elaborated on as Kushina does not completely understand Naruto's power and Naruto doesn't like talking about his power at all..)  
Warning: This chapter has some gruesome torture. You'll know it when it gets to it. Skip it if you don't like that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage alongside Mikoto and Kushina, _"Mikoto, tell him what I'm telling you right now,"_ stated the blond to his servant politely.

"Uh... sure," replied Mikoto finding his words he was telling her right now to be... unique. She looked at the Sandaime and said, "Naruto-kun says that you... can take your Hitai-ite, shove it and take the mission your offering and..." she looked at Naruto curiously, "It can really fit there?"

"_Possibly,"_ he replied shrugging, he wouldn't know if one could shove a scroll in such a tiny hole.

"I get the idea," said the Sandaime before the Uchiha Matriarch continued, "But your son is on this mission, Mikoto."

Mikoto shrugged and said, "And it was the entire squad's decision to continue with the mission. If his recklessness causes his death, then it's his fault. Mom can't save him from everything and he's going to have to learn that." It may have sounded cold, but she herself was a ninja, she knew what to expect in these situations. Sure, she did want to go, but Sasuke would have to learn that she wasn't going to come running when he got into trouble.

"Besides, you can't force us," stated Kushina politely, "I'm _off_ the roster having been killed and Mikoto-chan is retired. We also know that you won't considering we can't be stopped or killed and we're two women who you _really_ don't want to piss off, even on a good day."

"_You have bad days?"_ questioned Naruto confused, if they did have bad days then he never noticed them.

"_Every day with you is a great day, Naruto-kun,"_ said Kushina sweetly and truthfully, she enjoyed being with her son/little brother and there was nothing that was ever going to change it, "Now we're leaving and don't summon us for something stupid like this again, Hiruzen," she stated the Hokage politely but the Hokage knew that it was a veiled warning. He'd never admit it, but he was _always_ scared of the redhead.

Without another word, the three left leaving the Hokage to find another squad to aid squad seven.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto, Mikoto and Kushina were walking back to the Uchiha district when Naruto stopped to stare into a cemetery, there were a few people in it paying their respects to the dead, even a funeral was going on, _"Why do people act so depressed when people die?"_ questioned Naruto watching everything going on in the graveyard, _"It's not like they can feel anything once they're dead... It's the living who need something to bitch about."_

He looked over at Kushina and Mikoto both giving him an odd look, _"If you think I have any sort of compassion for the living, you're looking at the wrong person. All their blubbering is for themselves, not the dead person."_ he added before he decided to continue on his way.

"_Yes, people mourn for their loss, but are you really so different?"_ asked Mikoto before she and Kushina caught up with him.

"_I've never been able to have my emotions. My emotions can use my magic to do whatever, I have to keep them in control,"_ answered Naruto seriously before looking back over his shoulder, _"So yes, I am _very_ different. It's all garbage. Nee-chan, pervert at one o'clock."_ added Naruto deciding to ruin someone's day besides his own.

Kushina vanished after he spoke and a few yards away they heard a high-pitched squeal coming in the direction Naruto had alerted Kushina to. "Sounds painful," muttered Mikoto shivering for a quick second, "How did you know someone was peeping?" she asked curiously as neither she nor Kushina noticed.

"_Who said I did?"_ answered Naruto shrugging, _"I always say that when there's a bath house, it's surprisingly easy to spy in the baths and oddly enough Nee-chan always finds a pervert every time and gives them a severe bloody beating."_ He continued on his way as Kushina would catch up as soon as she finished and he didn't want to keep hearing a grown man cry like a girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours later

XxxxxX

Naruto stood up in the living room as Kushina ran into the room dragging Mikoto behind her, and got behind Naruto and three people barged into the room. Mikoto watched in silence as the blond folded his arms.

"I hope you understand why we're here, Necromancer," stated one of the three people before they drew their weapons.

Naruto frowned, "Does it even matter? What's done is done," he stated out loud and he twitched feeling the pain stab into him, a feral smirk appear on his face, "Come, Kyubi," he added and almost instantly a dark red haired woman was sitting on her legs next to him with a red blindfold over her eyes marked with odd symbols, she also wore a dark blue shirt and baggy gray pants. Her dark red hair was long and somewhat disheveled. It gave her a somewhat dark, malevolent image to her.

The three cloaked people backed away slowly as the red haired woman stood up, "I smell fear," she said before giggling, "I love it... seeing you there, shivering in terror. Haha! And there's only me," she added finding the fear of the three people enjoyable.

"W-what's going on?" asked Mikoto confused and wondering just what was happening.

Naruto watched as Kyubi walked towards the three with a smile gracing her lips even as the three were backing away, obviously scared of her. _"Assassins, people don't like Necromancer's. Our magic can cause problems despite our control over it. In reviving you, I gained extra attention. Don't worry about it. Koyune likes playing with them." _stated Naruto though assassin's paying him a visit was nothing new.

"Sorry," said Mikoto understanding that she was the cause for this.

Naruto ducked as a limb was thrown toward him, "Hehe... are you having fun now?" questioned the redhead that was playing with the assassin's.

"Bitch!" spat the last assassin that Koyune left alive to torture, with a swift movement of her hand, the man's forearm was sliced off, "Ahh! You bitch... how dare you... cut my arm off," growled the assassin in pain while Koyune was smiling, enjoying the torture. She stepped on the man's other arm, breaking it beyond any form of repair, "Just wait! Wait and see! We won't be last, there will always be more, we _will_ find you... ugh ahhhh!" the man screamed out in pain again as Koyune pushed her thumbs in the man's eyes, destroying them, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Damn you!" shouted the man struggling helplessly against the redhead above him.

"Fun's over," stated Koyune highly amused and already giggling as she finished by choking the man to death.

Mikoto was speechless as she watched the entire thing in both awe and horror, the Kyubi, Koyune seemed insane, to her at least, but then again if this woman was the biju that attacked Konoha years ago, then she wasn't too surprised to see she enjoyed causing pain. She looked over at Naruto and found him not bothered by the deaths of the assassins, in fact he was _petting_ the red haired woman who seemed to enjoy it. For whatever reason, it was beyond her to understand why.

"Kushina-chan, didn't you say that Naruto felt the death of people who died around him?" asked Mikoto as the other redhead did mention it, but the blond didn't seem in pain.

"Ah... that's right," said Kushina remembering she did, despite what she had said she didn't know everything about his power, "It could be that he's hiding the pain like he usually does or he only feels the death of the person when his magic kills them... or somewhere in between and before you ask. Naruto doesn't like innocent people dying, but other people are a different matter. I forget to put things in detail a lot of the time." She chuckled lightly as she did do a lot of stuff in haste, something she never got rid of when she was a kid.

Koyune turned to face them and Kushina paled as white as a ghost, the last time the vixen looked at her, Naruto spent a week finding every piece of her, it was a very painful experience for her, "Souls move between the borders of life and death. So they can continue to send assassin's, it won't matter. I'll stop them _every_ single time," stated Koyune before looking at Kushina, "Aw, he put you back in one piece, but I've had my revenge from when you impaled me on a molten ball covered in chains," she turned and walked back toward Naruto as she slowly faded away into nothing, "See you later," she added before disappearing all the way.

"That was the Kyubi?" asked Mikoto cautiously, the other two in the room nodded, "Really? There wasn't any "I'm going to destroy you and the village" stuff..." she added causing Kushina to shrug not understanding it herself, or she'd rather not deal with the kitsune again then at who just shook his head.

"_Koyune isn't evil. She doesn't attack humans, it's below her. To her, we're nothing but ants, barely worthy of notice. She was controlled by an Uchiha using the Sharingan," _said Naruto as Kushina was dragging the three dead bodies outside, _"But that isn't to say she isn't vicious. She doesn't like onee-chan. Koyune likes me for two reasons. I respect her and we have a contract."_

"Contract? For what?" questioned Mikoto curiously, wondering how the blond could get the strongest Biju to do such a thing.

"_She obeys me for twenty years and I remove the seal keeping her inside me as well as making her immune to all forms of control. This is the tenth year so far... she also likes it when I pet her for some reason,"_ said Naruto seeing no point if hiding that information, it wasn't like anyone could do anything to stop it.

"Are you nuts? What's to stop her from attacking Konoha again?" she asked remembering when the Biju attacked the village, if he did let her out, there was nothing to stop it from doing it again.

"_Possibly the fact that we're barely worthy of her noticing us. Honestly, to her, she could sit on Konoha killing everyone and not care,"_ answered Naruto as he knew Koyune somewhat decently, despite all the power and fearsome stories, Koyune was pretty mellow, _"In some ways, she's like me... but she doesn't tolerate idiots,"_ he added shrugged, _"I'm going back to bed... why are you moving the bodies? Isn't that job for the idiots with the headbands."_

"I'm not sleeping in a house that has dead bodies in... it," she replied before trailing off remembering that her body and Mikoto's were just as dead, "Nevermind," she added before leaving to go wash her hands in a somewhat depressed mood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_'My head hurts,'_ thought Naruto as he, Mikoto and Kushina walked into the council room. Unsurprisingly, a few people found out his mother was back in Konoha and not... dead. Fortunately, most of the pain from speaking last night was gone except for a headache, but the thought of going to speak with those people was probably going to give him a worse headache and somehow make the whole day horrible.

"Ah, Kushina-sama, you're here. You can imagine our surprise when we discovered that you were alive and in the village no less," stated an elderly woman on the right side of a bandaged old man, "Since you're back, Kushina-sama, we have already placed you back in the roster as alive."

An Anbu placed small chest on the table, "Here are the things you left behind when you disappeared, Hiruzen told us he was holding them for you and Minato-sama." stated an old man that was next to the woman.

"W-wait a minute, doesn't Kushina-chan have to choose to be reinstated. The council nor the Hokage can force her to be a ninja again against her will," said Mikoto knowing how retired ninja would return to the roster which Kushina did fall under even if she had been dead.

"But she never retired, Uchiha-san," said the bandaged man calmly, "She was dead... or rather she was missing, so she can be placed back on the active roster immediately."

Naruto looked around the room, he could already see the Sandaime was sweating buckets while glancing over at him, Kushina and Mikoto. It was reasonable considering the probably knew of his mother's infamous anger issues, and he himself was probably no better at showing his short fuse.

"The Sandaime was _not_ holding these for Minato or myself, they were to go to my son, Naruto when he became of age," said Kushina politely, smiling though one could visibly see her left eye twitching uncontrollably, "Which was supposed to be one year ago..." she added before turning her head to seeing a very scared old man trying to pretend that she wasn't there. She chuckled inwardly before looking at the council, "It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the base of all life. In accordance with this law, you must give _me_ something of equal value if you want me to truly be a Konoha ninja again and I don't think you have such a thing."

"Really?" questioned a council slyly, "What about killing the demon that killed your husband? He's right behind you. Kill the demon brat, you would avenging your husband doing your duty as a Konoha ninja."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes until the sound of a door opening broke it. Everyone looked and saw it was Naruto, leaving the room. Kushina made a mental note to kill these assholes later before following after her son.

"Idiots," stated Mikoto before picking up the chest that was for Naruto from his parents and following as best she could, she figured it wasn't the best idea to leave the chest and whatever was in it for them to pilfer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sochi-kun," muttered Kushina quietly as she walked beside him, he was unusually quiet, she wondered if calling him 'son' would get any sort of response, but it didn't seem like it. She looked behind her and sawing Mikoto carrying the chest and said, "You could have left that behind, Miko-chan. It only has letters from Minato and me for Naruto-kun."

"You could have said so earlier," replied Mikoto before dumping it in a nearby trash can, it would have been a lot easier if the redhead told her she didn't have to bring it, "Ara... it's raining but there isn't a cloud in the sky?" questioned Mikoto confused as it was starting to really poor down yet there wasn't any clouds above them.

Mikoto watched as Kushina seemed panicked by it and hugged Naruto tightly, stopping him from walking, _'Ugh, it sucks outside,'_ she thought unhappily then she remembered Naruto's words from years ago of what would happen if she was in direct sunlight. _'Forgot about that... but it isn't as bad as it used to be,'_ she added mentally as she no longer looked like a dried up raisin if she was in the sunlight, she only got uncomfortable and tired.

"_Heh,"_ muttered Naruto attracting the attention of both women, _"The world isn't as I expected... I don't belong... who would have guessed it,"_ he added in a saddened but amused tone. Kushina released him from her and he just started to walk towards the large gate of Konoha, both already knew what he was probably doing. He was going to leave the village, for what reason... they could guess it. They looked at each other then back to him before following behind him concerned, but not sure what to say as they had no idea what he was thinking, let alone how to try and make him feel better.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Here is the end of the chapter... if you aren't going "WTF?" at the moment, I failed... Anyways, a few things will be explained in the next chapter. Until then... ja ne. (And feel free to join in the discussion in the forum I made here on FF.) (to get to that forum the link is on my profile)


End file.
